magiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Realms
Realms Realms are the gameplay areas of the MagiQuest Universe. Physical Realm Locations Kingdom Realms *Myrtle Beach, South Carolina *East Hanover, New Jersey *Pigeon Forge, Tennessee *Mall of America, Minnesota *Yorktown Center, IL *Six Flags Great America, IL *Tokyo Dome, Japan *Lagunasia, Japan Forest Realms *Concord, North Carolina *Grand Mound, Washington *Grapevine, Texas *Kansas City, Kansas *Mason, Ohio *Pocono Mountains, Pennsylvania *Traverse City, Michigan *Williamsburg, Virginia *Wisconsin Dells, Wisconsin Quests Quests can be accepted in order to acquire quest runes that can be used to overcome obstacles and duel enemies on adventures. Classic Quests Classic quests are quests that are listed in The Ancient Book of Wisdom. *Dazzle Rune Quest (WARNING: Contains Spoilers!) *Enchant Creature Rune Quest - Woodsy Clan *Healing Rune Quest - Majestic Clan *Portal Rune Quest *Rune of Freezing Quest *Ice Arrow Rune Quest *Rune of Protection Quest *Celestial Rune Quest *Great Wolf Rune Quest *Master Magi Rune Quest **Part 1 - Stars **Part 2 - Stones *Reveal Rune Quest *Potion Rune Quest *Music Rune Quest *Distract Rune Quest *Lightning Rune Quest Heroic Quests Heroic quests do not have any hints and are not listed in The Ancient Book of Wisdom . Heroic quests grant more powerful runes as well as increased gold . Adventures WARNING: Contains Spoilers! Adventures are the parts of MagiQuest where you go off to solve a problem. There are lots of Adventures and here are some: The Fire Dragon, The Goblin King, The Pixie, The Unicorn, The Ice Dragon, and the Silver Dragon. I know that there is one more. If you know it, please post it here. The silver dragon is only accessible to people who have beaten the online game. The Xavier Adventure is supposed to show up sometime in 2010, but it has been unnanounced. Now for the plots of the Adventures that I know. The Fire Dragon is about how Charlock the Red Dragon has gone about stealing everyones gold. Armed with the Protection, Freezing, Portal, and Ice Arrow rune, you must go defeat him. It's a tricky task. You must freeze him, and then hit him with an ice arrow 3 times. When Charlock tries to blast you with fire, you must cast the Protection rune. He will then reward you with the Fire Dragon Rune and 2,500 gold pieces. The Pixie Adventure is about how you need to help the Pixie's fly again. The Pixie leader, Serena, has lost the Pixie's crystal. You need to find it, heal it twice and restore its dazzling power twice. Then you will be rewarded with 2,000 gold pieces and the Pixie's Crystal, which bestows you good health. The Goblin King is about how you must get Princess Candince's jewels back from him. To duel him, you must hit him five times with the Lightning rune. At some locations, you must pass a Goblin Guard before getting into the King's chambers. You need to distract the guard. After that, you must return the jewels to Princess Candince. Princess Candince is played by none other than Candince Night herself. Candince will reward you with the Andover Amulet and 2,000 gold pieces. The Andover Amulet reverses your opponents spell. The Silver Dragon may only be accessed by people who have beaten the online game. You must assemble a crystal shield and while your fighting him you must repeat the order on screen.